Cassette『monsta x』
by argonETmalotru
Summary: Yu Gihyeon (Kihyun) x Lee Hoseok (Wonho) Kihyun voyage dans Son Paris, une nouvelle cassette qui tourne dans son walkman et le voilà partie à la recherche d'une histoire oubliée.


Yu Gihyeon (Kihyun) x Lee Hoseok (Wonho)

**_La nuit, le temps se saccade;_**

Ça tremblait sous ses doigts: approche du train sous cette fine balustrade.

Kihyun respirait l'oxygène délabré: mélange de cigarette brûlée et de charbon fumé.

Son regard dériva sur la barque du ciel, miles pétards solaires.

Qu'est ce qu'il _aimerait_ être là-haut, à côté des _étoiles_.

En un soupire, il décrocha, bringuebalant sur la rambarde, coudes éraflés.

L'attente est trop longue.

Son walkman crépitant dans les oreilles. Toux de la cassette, grésillements macabres: annonce de la fin.

Il en fut presque déboussolé, mais l'alcool rendait Kihyun amer. Vide, son verre de rhum.

Un monde se tordit dans son ventre: désagréable appréhension.

Finalement, peut-être que l'eau-de-vie traversait une passe difficile, et cela le rendait dramatique.

Kihyun se détacha maladroitement du vide et, de ses jambes engourdies, enjamba la marche menant à Paris.

Le cri de la porte bourdonna dans le casque. L'escalier se mouvait sous les pieds. Dernier mur avant l'apocalypse. Et Kihyun se retrouva devant le monde, sans veste ni écharpe pour l'affronter.

Ses cheveux noirs volaient, mécontent. L'aquilon glaçait les pommettes qui rougissaient, mal à l'aise. Les lèvres se fissuraient blanc cassé.

La sorgue résonnait sous le clair de lune, drogué par les vieilles ferrailles ornées de lampions oranges.

Gagne du temps Kihyun.

La musique sursauta, de quelques décibels, crachota un peu, et dans un dernier raclement de gorge elle s'éclaircit.

Sur la route, pas après pas, Kihyun observa rêveusement son ombre se jouer de lui. Passant de droite à gauche au rythme irrégulier de sa marche.

Son cerveau commençait à fumer, vieux et fatigué. Sa boîte aussi fumait, alcool et drogue. Et l'air gris emporta avec lui le rock, laissant place à un silence brusque.

Puis, étouffé dans un égoïsme filaire, le bruit des pièces dans les poches, le frottement d'une mécanique, le tambour des pieds qui claquent, et le vent gémissant dans les ruelles.

Quelques débris tombèrent sous l'agitation, arrêtant Kihyun sur son chemin. La plaquette en or, suspendu au-dessus de la porte indiquait le 2.0 du boulevard St.Pierre: petit commerce rétro, usé par les dix personnes venant dans l'année. L'enseigne clignota timidement, une lettre dormait, trop fatiguée, l'autre criait du cœur. Trois poissons néon-rosés traversaient le mur tel de jeunes sorciers.

Le vieux bois grinça quand il s'ouvrit sur l'intérieur, découvrant au sol un plateau d'échec grandeur nature. Les rois et reines se faisant face de chaque côté: étagères de disques vinyles rocks et hard. Les pions équipés d'alternative, s'affrontant sur du reggae. La tour: vendeur derrière son comptoir. Et, défiant les règles du jeu, le fou: classique à ces temps perdus.

Le phonographe déclara du haut de ses cent-quarante ans "No Woman No Cry", Bob Marley en gravure. À côté une platine fièrement dressé sur ses quatre pieds, et d'autres expositions mélancoliques du bon vieux temps.

Le Martin était de cette atmosphère mystérieuse qui ralentissait le cœur d'une curiosité suspecte et l'accélérait d'une peur étrange. Peu était les individus qui y revenait, trop mal à l'aise en cet endroit, mais pas Kihyun. Lui, c'était un habitué.

Martin le connaissait bien. Derrière son comptoir sens dessus dessous, sa belle chemise hawaïenne des jours pluvieux, son jean arraché de tous les côtés et son casque flambant neuf autour du cou, il remarqua à peine son client passer ses doigts sur les vieilles étagères poussiéreuses, certainement trop occupé à compter ses sous.

Kihyun chercha, sur le roi et ses pions, sur la reine qui lui tient tête. Il s'aventura au milieu du champ de bataille. Le noiraud la connaissait par cœur, cette guerre, celle qui faisait flancher la certitude avec laquelle il entrait.

Sa main frissonna sur le bois, frôla quelques couleurs étiquetées et maladroite, les fit cliqueter. Une se détacha, elle tomba sur le carrelage, et prit la place d'une pièce de jeux.

Ça chamboula tout. Le calme, l'air, la partie qui était en train de se jouer -en pause depuis le commencement-. Une petite boîte qui perturbait un quotidien salement incrusté entre ces quatre murs. Parce qu'elle était banale, un peu rétro au centre et anonyme, ça la rendait énigmatique. Et ça plut à Kihyun.

Alors, sans prendre le temps de la décrypter, il la posa délicatement sur le comptoir, réclamant l'attention du vendeur. Martin relava la tête, un peu surpris, observa quelque peu l'enregistrement puis se mit à rire léger.

"Tu vas voir, c'est de la merde."

Kihyun tiqua. Tans pis, il la voulait cette cassette.

L'échange argent, musique se fit rapide, habituel. Certain que cette petite chose valait beaucoup moins cher que ce qu'il n'avait dépensé, l'ébène jeta un regard torve à son ami, puis s'en alla le pas fiévreux. Martin ne connaissait pas les "prix d'ami", dès que le blondinet pouvait empocher quelques billets, il n'hésitait pas à se faire sournois. Et au fond, Kihyun s'en foutait pas mal, lui aussi, était comme ça.

Le vent était agité, agacé et il soufflait fort, crispant les mâchoires. Le jeune homme le détestait, ce vent froid et brusque, mais il sentit dans ses mains sa nouvelle merveille, et ça le rassura.

Il l'emboîta dans son walkman, les bobines chauffèrent et se mirent à tourner. La mélodie s'enclencha:

La danse macabre commence. Les violons discutent. Puis se disputent. Le ton monte. L'angoisse survient. Le cœur poigne, plus vite. Les mains se crispent, plus fort. Les visages se rident. L'hystérie déraille. Les portes claquent. Le mot de trop. Et, les graves résonnent, l'aigu n'entend plus.

Les paupières closes s'ouvrent sur l'autre monde. Ses chevilles immergent dans la mer qui miroite le décor. Une marine faite d'un flot aux échos de lucioles d'or. Et leur sourires qui illuminent l'ornement. Celui qui se distord sous les pulsations de la musique. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'intérieur de son cœur.

Kihyun se tourna sur lui-même. Plusieurs fois. L'onde sur l'eau le fit sursauter. Il s'imprégna du merveilleux, candide tout à coup dans ses yeux.

Une brume se dispersa autour de lui. D'un blanc ivoire, chaud comme des vapeurs, comme la fumé d'une barrette de shit. Et la musique s'étouffa.

S'il plissait un peu les yeux, droit devant, une esquisse, fière d'elle, se dessinait au crayon.

Les nuages s'évaporèrent.

Kihyun distingua alors un jeune éphèbe. Son jean délavé, sa chemise lâche tout du même blanc ivoire que la brume. Et ses cheveux de neiges qui portaient en leurs pointes un bleu cyan amer. Ils cachaient partiellement ses yeux d'amendes. De fines lunettes rondes recouvraient son petit nez aquilin. Et ses pieds nus marchaient délicatement sur l'eau sans qu'aucune vague s'agite.

Cette scène, Kihyun l'avait déjà vécu. Il en était certain, parce qu'il ressentait cette même désagréable impression qu'il éprouvait quand il sifflait un peu trop de rhum.

Et puis une voix basse, et un peu rauque ricocha à ses oreilles.

Une faible pointe lui prit le ventre: il avait peur.

"Tu t'effrites petit homme." gloussa l'éphèbe. Ses yeux brillaient comme le couché d'un astre. Kiyun bégaye, ses idées se floutent.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Le sourire s'agrandit. Les joues rougissent. Regard insistant. L'océan divague. On y plonge, s'y noie, avale la tasse de souvenirs.

La vielle télé d'antennes. L'odeur d'une tarte au four. Le fauteuil qui grince. Son père. Et sa voix bourru chantonne. Nostalgie. Les images défilent. Les couleurs se suivent. Ses mains rongées jusqu'au sang. Un cousin à terre. Ses yeux qui détestent. Un film.

"Mon père adorait Aladin. Moi non. Vous êtes, quoi, un Génie?

-Il semblerait.

-Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à un prison. Alors où sommes nous?

-Ce n'est en effet pas une cage. On l'a brisé. C'est mon âme qui t'abrite.

-Votre âme? Je suis, à l'intérieur d'une entité! C'est...

-Ma rédemption. répond-t-il

-Magnifique."

Le silence dialogue. Prend son aise. Ignore les pensées de ses interlocuteurs. L'esprit se vexe. Et déraisonne.

"C'est totalement incompréhensible. fit l'âme caché. Cette situation est... dépassante. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri, ici! On est plongé dans un vieux remake d'Aladdin. Et c'est, tout simplement incroyable.

-Je ne suis pas sur de savoir ce qu'est 'Aladdin'.

-Un dessin animé. Une horreur si tu veux mon avis. Aladdin, le personnage, a un cœur suffisamment pur pour ouvrir la caverne aux trésors. Il y trouve une lampe magique qui en la frottant fait apparaître un Génie. Ce génie, une fois sortit de sa prison, lui offre trois vœux. Tout ça pour une histoire d'amour. C'est un vomi de niaiserie. Ceci étant dit: Tu me dois trois vœux."

Provoqua un rire cristallin qui fit vibrer les murs en coton d'étoiles.

"Je ne t'en dois qu'un seul.

-Eh bien c'est déjà ça de prit." Kihyun secoua la tête. "Non je n'arrive pas à croire cela."

Le monde voit flou. S'engloutit dans l'indifférence.

"Il est bientôt l'heure Kihyun.

-Comment connais-tu, peu importe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me décider.

-Je viendrai te trouver quand le choix se serra installé dans ton cœur.

-La musique: elle s'éteint."

Sourire.

"N'oublie pas, la cassette fait résonner l'esprit. Au revoir Yu Gihyeon."

Il y avait un désagréable grésillement dans ses oreilles, comme un vertige qui faisait dysfonctionner ses sens. L'espace se mit à se tordre violemment empreint à une peur brusque, les couleurs s'en mélangèrent et bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'un pourpre repoussant.

**_Il y a des paillettes aux bords de tes yeux;_**

La porte aux armoiries d'hiver se dressait devant lui, les bras croisés, l'air revêche. Elle s'imposait du haut de ces deux mètres cinquante tout en bois de chêne, défiant qui conque voudrait se jouer de son orgueil.

Sur le seuil, la main levée sur le battant, Kihyun se figea.

Il n'y avait plus que l'irritable grésillement de son Walkman tandis que les bobines de la cassette s'étaient endormies. L'hypnotique mélodie s'était brisée. Et la réalité l'asphyxia.

La seconde d'avant, il se traînait en dehors du Martin. Celle d'après, il avait ses deux pieds devant le Propylée de son Paris.

Le jeune homme se retourna avec l'espoir de voir plus d'incohérences encore. Rien. Le cadastre d'en face contrarié. Les lampadaire tordus. La même rue déserte et cabossé.

Il monta l'escalier mouvant de son immeuble, sautant des marches belliqueuses. Les clefs tremblèrent avec panique, et le bruit métallique lui fit grincer des dents.

La porte claqua, le casque tomba, les jambes en chute libre.

Kihyun s'affala dans son canapé. Son dos percuta violemment le dossier et il retint avec peine une plainte. Il se prit la tête entre ses grandes mains sèches, ferma les yeux, expira l'adrénaline de ses poumons affolés.

Il ne comprenait pas, sa mémoire était silencieuse. Les rafales de vents frappaient ses pauvres volets, l'orage grondait fort à l'extérieur. Pourtant il y a quelques secondes le ciel était dégagé.

Sa montre affichait six heures du soir. Elle ne bougeait plus.

De plus en plus confus, le noiraud décida de parcourir son Paris à la recherche de souvenirs encadrés. Oubliant sa montre, l'espace vide dans son esprit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur: le blanc immaculé de ses murs, la grande baie vitré des nuits étoilées, le bleu sofa de ses paresses pensées, les chaises de bar empreintes à une nostalgie alcoolique. Et sur le comptoir, indifférent: Souvenir l'axolotl.

Le pâle couloir taché de photos mortes. Un arbre après la tempête, un balcon enseveli de neige, une autoroute, le toit du fast-food, un jardin abandonné, une rue anonyme, un lampadaire, une lumière, parapluie.

Le sombre parquet chevronné soutient le charron du bleu des murs; au pied, une ligne droite de crème. Ça rapetissait la pièce, la rend plus douce et vulnérable. Au centre s'impose son berceau d'une nuance plus obscure: longues nuits agitées, aux bords du matelas glacé et les songes bien au chaud sous la couette.

Et puis, la dernière scène de l'opéra. Sourde de bruit, elle rejette l'écho des pas sur le carrelage, absorbe les raclements de gorges et les sanglots éméchés. Un seul art transpire et dirige la salle: piano royal, brillant de quelques centaines d'années.

Kihyun s'avance dans la pièce, s'assoit sur le tabouret, regarde curieusement les touches à peine dévoilées de l'instrument, et dans le crissement de ses muscles fait courir ses mains dessus avec la sagesse d'un habitué.

L'estrade est à lui, seul acteur sur scène, et les applaudissement se taisent.

La montre fait tic-tac à nouveau. Et dehors, le soleil devient artificiel, ses rayons passent au travers de la fenêtre donnant un aspect divin à l'espace.

Les mélodies s'enchaînent insipides, les notes s'échouent contre les parois de la pièce, il hurle, hurle des aigus plus basses et des graves plus claires.

"C'est joli. Un peu désespéré, mais joli.

Kihyun sursaute, la vie de son cœur balance.

-Ce n'est que toi.

-En effet, ce n'est que moi. fit le Génie et son éternel sourire moqueur.

-Comment es-tu parvenu ici, chez moi?

-Par tout où tu te trouves je te rejoindrai.

-Est-ce une malédiction?

-Une bénédiction."

Le monde se fit penseur.

"J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré. Tu sais comme...

-Comme un rêve, un décalage de ta perception.

-Oui exactement, comme un rêve." quelques seconde et: "Tu détiens mes réponses mais ne souhaite y répondre, n'est-ce pas?" ignorant ses yeux malicieux il continua: "C'est étrange tu me procure la même sensation que mon axolotl. Je me suis toujours demandéd'ailleurs pourquoi je l'avais appelé Souvenir.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je crois savoir. Tout à l'heure je n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs de notre rencontre. Puis tu es apparu ici, et tous m'est revenu.

-Si tu l'as nommé ainsi c'est peut-être pour réparer tes bibelots.

-Lesquels ?

-Tu es là sur un piano qui a traversé l'âge, à t'écorcher les doigts d'espoir, tu rêves de Queen, de Led Zeppelin, de Bohemian Raphsody et de Babe I'm Gonna Leave You. Tu peux laisser glisser ton cœursur ces touches. Mais tu restes à l'étroit, claustrophobe et incapable de voir le monde. Qu'importe ce que ce nom produit à l'intérieur de toi, si tu n'es pas capable de lâcher prise."

Le silence pesa sur la pièce lui donnant une étrange atmosphère lugubre qui donna envie à Kihyun de rire jaune. Il tenta d'extraire le mal aise en changeant maladroitement de sujet, un film à regarder avant l'échéance.

"N'avais-tu pas affirmer que tu n'appréciais pas ce film ?"

Haussement d'épaules: "Peut-être, mais tu es un génie tu te dois de le voir. Et puis c'est plutôt ironique tu ne trouves pas?

-Je vois" ouvrant la porte d'un geste théâtral il fit: "Après vous Monsieur Yu."

**_Tu disparais quand l'aube éclot;_**

La fumée flotte au-dessus des tasses, embrume les rêves des enfants, grands, trop grands.

La nuit résonne dans les prunelles des insoumis nocturnes. Leurs paupières se teintent de pourpre avant de lever la tête, fierté fatiguée. Il y a un petit espoir qui éclaire les rues quand les lampadaires s'éteignent avant l'heure.

"Alors, quel est ton souhait ?"

Un sourire nostalgique est dessiné sur le papier, la photo flash dans l'iris brune et l'attention dérive ailleurs: le même souvenir, un peu plus vague, un peu moins vif.

"Je voudrai devenir une étoile."

La confiance bat entre ses poumons, et les yeux se teintent d'une pluie de météorites. Assis sur son canapé, leurs regards s'accrochent une dernière fois.

Kihyun observe ses mains faiblir. Petit à petit. Et tout son corps disparaît. Petit à petit. Et il cesse d'exister. Petit à petit.

La recrudescence de la gratitude balaye les mots saccadés, répare la mémoire fusillée.

Souviens toi Kihyun.

Paris devient le clos de milliers de paillettes colorées qui coulent aux bords de ces yeux.

"Il y a longtemps Yu Gihyeon, que tu m'as libéré. Je t'ai offert ton dernier vœux. Ton âme m'est belle."

\--

_NDA: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire,_

_Je suis plutôt fièr(e) de cette histoire et je suis heureuse de vous la faire partager._

_Je sais qu'il y a quelques fautes de frappe mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'envie de relire une énième fois mon OS. Plus tard, éventuellement, si aucune personne ne se dévoue pour le faire, je la corrigerai (je sais qu'il y a un système de bêta lecteur mais je suis encore novice sur ce site)._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, quel qu'il soit. Vous avez certainement l'habitude mais "les commentaires sont le salaires des écrivains", ça fait toujours plaisir et certaines critique aide à s'améliorer._

_Mais prenez aussi la liberté d'être un "lecteur fantôme"._


End file.
